


Music moves him

by smallumbrella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallumbrella/pseuds/smallumbrella
Summary: This covers a few days after their first kiss. David is overly cautious. Patrick wants more.Patrick heard a sultry guitar over the sound system.He’d always been incredibly sensitive to music. It had a unique power over him, easily lifting him up or making him cry. Even the same song could soothe or irritate him depending on his mood. It had to match to feel right. He felt even more sensitive now. And this. This matched and had snapped him to attention. It gave him thoughts--well, it gave him more thoughts. This tune felt like sex to Patrick and he was here for it. The languid guitar licked up his spine.(oh David)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 68
Kudos: 172





	Music moves him

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and I've never posted a work here before. I realize it's a lil bumpy so please forgive me. I've been so inspired by this show and this relationship and all the amazing works I've read here that I wanted to flex an old muscle and join in the fun. I'm hoping you'll be kind. Oh and I'm not positive about the rating system, so this could be rated T but I thought I'd bump it up to be safe. 
> 
> If it's not clear, everything within the parenthesis is inside Patrick's mind and quoted song lyrics are between --
> 
> ****Editing to add: Ok so the original note is of course still true. The new information is this: I haven't been 100% happy with the bumpy quality of this one so did a some major editing. I don't know what the protocol is for changing a fic in this way. It's still the same story. I do hope it's a better, more cohesive read for you now. ****
> 
> [playlist for this fic](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4K4wrQ8bOlcKnzxXGMZKEi?si=OGjzbpIfRMC7faWn_blcMg)

Patrick sat on the edge of his bed at Ray’s. He had no memory of the short drive home from the motel.  
(David kissed me)

He had floated up out of his body and somehow drifted here. All he knows is that David kissed him. David had held his face and kissed him and he could smell his skin and his lips were so full and soft and Patrick was flying.  
(David kissed me)

He smiled and clapped his hands over his face, scrubbing them up and down and into his hair. He pressed his hand against his face where David’s hand had been. He put his fingers to his lips.  
(holy fuck I kissed a guy it was so good sogoodsogood)

His eyes drifted closed and he lost himself in the memory of that confident hand on his neck, the kiss so warm and soft, and David’s dark, dark eyes.  
(his mouth his mouth)  
It was an innocent kiss, just a gentle press of lips but it had lit up nerve endings across his entire body. His thoughts blurred into soft focus.  
(David’s mouth, open mouth, his hot, wet mouth, his tongue)  
Desire shot through him and his cock jumped. He pressed his palm against the bulge in his jeans. His whole body surged up.  
(Oh. o my god)

(hey you know what’s nice before bed? A shower!!)

By the time he stepped into the shower he was desperately hard. With the hot water cascading down his back it only took a few hard jerks, fast and rough, for him to come. Gasping, struggling not to shout, only hissing “Fuuu-uuu-uuck” through gritted teeth as his orgasm slammed through him. He braced his hands against the wall, dizzy. “Fuck.” he said again. “Fuck.”

(that hasn’t happened so fast since ...puberty? ever?)  
Patrick was trembling. So okay, this really was a lot to process. For one, the blinding strength of his desire, compared to the agonizing trouble he’d had in the past.  
(so hard so fast)  
With Rachel his erections had been tenuous at best, non existent at worst and required herculean concentration. His orgasms had mostly been anemic little things. They’d felt good but not--life altering. And this orgasm? Just from masturbating? Just from thinking of David’s mouth? Goddamn.

And then a thin blade of grief pierced his heart.  
(my whole adult life, I didn’t know it could be like this)  
He thought of the years he’d spent punishing himself for not being a sexual person. He’d worked hard to learn what got Rachel off and he made sure she came but he never truly desired her. She’d never felt his passion. Her desire for him just left him feeling uncomfortable. He was sad for both of them.

But Patrick was also processing absolute elated surprise at what he’d found.  
(gorgeous David like a goddamn exotic bird in this ridiculous town)  
He’d felt something the minute they shook hands at Ray’s. Looking into David’s eyes in that brief moment something had swirled from Patrick’s belly and up his spine. He’d only recently recognized his gayness and David, with his eyes and his rings and his voice and his everything, had several gears clicking into place in Patrick’s mind. The kiss was pure validation.

Patrick felt laughter bubble up in his chest but a sob came out.  
(Grief Joy Both)  
He let whatever it was shake him. Patrick laughed and cried and processed. 

By the time the water started to cool he felt calm. He felt -- quiet. The static of his truth that had been hissing in the back of his mind for years, suddenly silent. He turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain. The cool air pebbled his wet skin. Patrick felt very aware of his body. Every flex of muscles, every joint rotation, felt fluid and strong. For the first time in his life Patrick was completely present in his skin and it felt like a gift. He felt new and whole and exhilarated. He felt peaceful.  
(god I can’t wait to see David.)

*  
After all the talk about the dead body and telling David that he needed to go slow, it was clear that David would not be spending the night at Patrick’s place. The juxtaposition of mature self restraint and raw teenage-level horniness was fucking with Patrick’s mind.  
He was pleased with himself for initiating some kisses while teasing David about being good versus nice. He was left breathless by the knowledge that David’s experience with him felt new as well. But he didn’t like the feeling of David being so cautious. Like, incredibly, overly cautious. He was acting as if Patrick never even kissed anyone before. Patrick was grateful only to a point. 

He’d just been made thoroughly aware of the difference between the thought of David in his bed and the reality of David in his bed. David saying the words “What if I. stayed at your place. tonight?” had zinged through Patrick, making him simultaneously hot and cold all over.  
(Actual David. In my Actual Bed.)  
It was astonishing really. The possibilities. Of that.

So, yes, going slow was good and smart, and YES, it was also incredibly frustrating. The result was that they performed an excruciating dance around one another all day. Close but not too close. It confused Patrick’s body. It inflamed his heart. It was tantalizing and exhausting.

After closing up and a few decidedly NOT thorough enough kisses, Patrick decided to take his over-stimulated mind and body to the gym he’d found in Elmdale. He liked Elmdale Iron for it’s old school vibe. It was small and never crowded and they never played the goofy pop music that, to Patrick, felt wrong headed for lifting. Patrick was excited to work out, he wanted to exert himself in his like-new body. Plus he really needed to burn off some of the chaotic energy that had been buzzing through him all day. 

He spent almost two hours in the gym, running hard on the treadmill and going heavy on all the lifts. He had a lot of energy to burn. A lot.  
Patrick was sitting on the floor in a quiet corner of the gym, stretching and cooling down when he heard a sultry guitar over the sound system.

He’d always been incredibly sensitive to music. For as long as he could remember it had a certain power over him, easily lifting him up or making him cry. Even the same song could soothe or irritate him depending on his mood. It had to match his mood to feel right. He felt even more sensitive now. And this. This matched so perfectly it snapped him to attention. It gave him thoughts--well, it gave him more thoughts. This tune felt like sex to Patrick and he was here for it. The languid guitar licked up his spine.

(David)

A raspy male voice began to sing and a low bass guitar thumped behind the bluesy lead. Patrick held his breath. The singer finished the short verse and the thrumming guitar built tension, then resolved in a yearning cry while the powerful synth bass moaned low and long. He released his breath with a quiet “uh”.

(oh David David )

The sound throbbed though Patrick, pooling in his belly. He couldn’t even pretend to stretch. He just listened, riveted, as it played itself out. It ended rather abruptly and Patrick huffed out a breath, and quickly stretched over his legs, hoping that his dick wasn’t being too obvious.  
“Hey man you okay? You look like you’re in a trance.” A gym attendant was passing by with towels, looking at him with friendly concern.  
Patrick jumped. “Yeah, yeah I’m good, just enjoying that tune, you know who it is?”  
"Yeah, sure, the band is Two Feet and song is called 'Love is a bitch.'" Patrick immediately looked it up and purchased the download.  
*  
The next morning David greeted him again with that sexy, breathy “Hi” and a kiss on the cheek. Patrick cupped David’s neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He sucked in David’s lower lip, released it, then kissed him again. It was brief but purposeful.  
(please get the hint)

“O-kay,” David pulled back and studied Patrick's face. “Would we call that slow?”  
(yup)  
“It’s not like I’ve never made out with someone David.” Patrick was trying to sound teasing.  
“Ooo you wanna make out with me?” David’s tone was teasing but his eyes held heat and hope.

(yup, want your tongue)  
Patrick opened his mouth and almost said what was in his head.  
(hey!)  
(I can’t just say that--can I?)

His mouth was way ahead of him because he’d blurted “I want your-”. Only clapping his mouth closed when a customer came through the door. David practically sprinted away from him. Patrick was astonished by his near loss of control over his words.  
(fuck I almost said I wanted his tongue. Out loud.)

The whole day played out that way. A touch here, a kiss there. Every time Patrick put a little heat in it, David pulled back or a customer came in. Patrick spent the day biting back words that wanted to fly out of his mouth. Words that should stay locked up for at least a little bit. Words that would expose the depth of both his insecurity and his desire.  
(Would it be so bad though? To express those things?)

Adding to Patrick’s over-all tension was the fucking light jazz playing in the background. It was wispy and lilting and utterly maddening as it wafted against his bulldozer lust. It was supposed to be so soothing. Any other time it probably would be. But right now? It was driving him insane.

“Can we change this jazz? It’s making me a little nuts right now.”  
“Is that why you’re all...jangly?” David fluttered his fingers at Patrick. “It’s supposed to be soothing. Relaxing. You know, so customers are comfortable.” He looked a little gleeful.  
(o you fuckin’ tease!)

Patrick muttered “Yeah, but it’s clashing with my insides”  
“It’s....what?”  
“Nothing. Never mind.”

He knew for sure that he wanted to do two things today. He wanted to show David he wasn’t some Victorian virgin set to swoon at the sight of a forearm.  
(his forearms though)  
He wanted to tell him that he was nervous.  
And also, get some more of David’s mouth on his mouth.  
(his tongue, I want his tongue in my mouth)

After what felt like six hundred and fifty years it was time to close up shop for the day.  
(Fucking FINALLY!)  
Patrick went to lock the door and turn the sign. He tried not to rush.  
(be cool be cool)  
When he turned around, David was leaning against the cash counter, arms and ankles crossed.  
(dessert, he looks like fucking dessert)  
David was looking at him intently. His eyes drifting up and down his body. Patrick shivered. To have his full attention was intoxicating. And unnerving. And hot. It was really fucking hot.  
(ssssssshit)  
(but I can tell him, I can tell him what he looks like)

Patrick stammered, his hands involuntarily coming to the top of his head. “David. God David. You’re gorgeous.” He swayed on his feet, it felt so powerful to say these words to a man. To David, who was so beautiful that it physically hurt Patrick to look at him sometimes.

A pleased grin flashed across David’s face before he suppressed it. He coughed and cleared his throat, “Thank you. I like. I like that you think so. But are you. Okay?” David asked, head tilted, one eye squinted shut.  
(he sees how nervous I am fuck)

Patrick thought he’d vibrate out of his skin, he wanted to touch David, fucking maul him, so bad.  
(want you want you want you)  
(how do I touch him and not lose my mind?)

Patrick shook himself. “Yep, uh huh, how about some different music while we close up?”  
“Oh, yeah, that’d be good.” David agreed, then said brightly “Maybe something that doesn’t clash with your insides?” Patrick glared at him. He contemplated playing that sexy song for him but David had already grabbed his phone and started a playlist of pop tunes.

“Pop David? You think pop music matches my insides?”  
David just laughed at him.”Does this one match your insides Patrick?” He tapped at his phone and played a song that was bouncy and sweet and said things like-’I like me better when I’m with you.’

\- (O my god you beautiful troll!)  
(I do though, I really do like me better now)

Patrick had to roll with it. “It’s no masterpiece but it’s cute,” and then, because he had to push it, he looked meaningfully at David, “I like what it says.” He was practically batting his eyelashes. David rolled his eyes.  
“But the music doesn’t match my insides, no.”

So they did their closing chores. Patrick noticed that David wasn’t letting the songs shuffle, he was actively trying to find songs to troll him with and Patrick was delighted. David would glance up at Patrick each time a new song came on, gauging his response. So he responded.

“Poker face? That’s funny.” David thought it was really funny.  
“‘Genie in a bottle’ David? NO!”  
“‘Dark Horse’ actually has a very hot bass line, so maybe?” David’s eyebrows threatened to fly off his face. Patrick laughed at him.  
“Ok,’call me, maybe’ is fun but come on.” It was David’s turn to laugh at Patrick.  
“Ooo Havana… that’s close.” David did that thing where he twists his mouth to hide a smile.  
(is he catching on at all?)

“So is it the music that creates a feel for you, more than the lyrics?” David asked. Patrick blinked at him.  
(aw he wants to understand)  
Something unlatched in Patrick’s chest.

Patrick replied “Yeah, I mean, it can be either but as far as creating a feeling, good music can usually do that without good lyrics but good lyrics usually can’t overcome bad music, you know? At least as far as I feel it. Or sometimes the feeling of the lyrics don’t necessarily match the tune, like with Simply the Best. The tune is a banger but the lyrics are so soft and beautiful. They could be two different songs.” Patrick was blushing. David was studying him and Patrick could feel it in his blood.

“I love that song.” David ducked his head a little, as if saying that out loud revealed something he didn’t want known.  
“Me too.” They held eyes for a long minute before turning back to their work.

Through the flirting and music and closing chores, Patrick tried not to blatantly gawp while David...well, David fucking danced. Not like big dance moves or anything, more like he just couldn’t help it. Like bouncing on his toes or a little swing of his hips or a shoulder shimmy.  
It. Was. Hot.

Twenty minutes later the closing chores were done. Patrick was exhausted by his efforts to contain himself but still determined to show David. Something.  
David turned out all the lights in the front, and went back behind the cash counter. He paused at the door to the office and looked at Patrick for just a fraction of a second before pulling the curtain aside and walking through. Patrick thought he might swoon.  
(Victorian virgin)  
(Go. Go make out with him you idiot)

Patrick set his shoulders and followed. Patrick was right up on him when David turned around. They both drew in a quick breath.  
(I’m doing this)  
(O my god I’m doing this)  
This time David didn’t draw back. This time he met Patrick’s eyes and smiled. This time when he said "Hi", his voice wasn’t breathy. It was warm and dark and Patrick wanted to bathe naked in it.

Patrick felt a little dizzy. Under that direct gaze he felt his boldness slip. He took a deep breath and managed to match the heat of David’s tone “Hi yourself.”  
David, looking a bit surprised, cocked an eyebrow and said teasingly but still warm, “Is there something on your mind Patrick? You’ve looked a little intense today.”  
(I’m going to lick the smirk off his face…)  
“Uh, yeah, I uh...um. David, will you….” Patrick trailed off and looked shyly at the floor.  
(Victorian virgin for sure)

David softened and placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, his voice low and slow, “I should make you aware. Patrick. That I will, most likely, say yes to anything you ask.”

Patrick’s heart thumped heavily in his chest, his eyes searching David’s.  
(o god o god can you die from eye contact?)

David’s eyes widened. “Fuck that wasn’t slow, I’m sor…” David trailed off as Patrick grabbed his hips hard and walked him backwards into the desk, nudging him back until he was fully seated. Patrick saw David’s mouth drop open a little and his eyes grow dark.  
(David likes to be moved, he likes being... manhandled... oh fuck…)

Seeing this response bolstered Patrick’s confidence. So he stayed close, hands on David’s thighs. David wanted to continue apologizing, “Patrick, I don’t know what slow--how slow...”

Patrick cut him off. “I want… I don’t know how to say what I want David. I’m nervous about ...stuff… but I want--Just. More.”

David’s whole being went quiet, allowing space for him to continue, Patrick could feel David just open to him.  
(I can say anything to him. Anything.)  
It was a remarkable sensation and he wanted to bathe in that too.

“I appreciate you hearing me about going slow, I do, and I know I need that, but…” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. He didn’t know how to express feelings he’d never, ever experienced before. Never in his life had he wanted someone this much and never in his life had he been so unsure of what to do about it. And he’d never been so desperate to be sure. Patrick didn’t know how to express any of it.  
(I’m sooo good at this what the fuck)

David reached his hand out and put it flat on his chest. Patrick could feel the heat of it through his shirt. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself.  
(the song just play him the song)

David being seated gave Patrick a slight height advantage and that made him feel a little bolder. The words tumbled out. “Can I just play you this song I found? It actually matches my insides.” David smirked but Patrick pressed on “I heard it yesterday and it made me think of you,”  
(ok this is good, keep talking!)  
“Not all the lyrics, I don’t actually think Love is a bitch, but I really can’t stop thinking about you and...” Patrick was rambling now.  
(don’t quote lyrics at him!)

He blew out a frustrated breath, “it’s..it’s the music, it made me feel, um, you know, stuff...” He snapped his mouth shut and he was blushing hard.  
(so smooth Brewer. So smooth)

David leaned away from him, bracing himself with his hands flat on the desk behind him, his body language a lavish invitation. He was tapping his heel against the desk drawer. Patrick could feel it in his lower back. David tilted his head to the side and looked at Patrick from under dark lashes.  
(good god LOOK at THAT)  
Then that intimate voice,“Yes, play it please”

Patrick’s eyes traveled down from David’s eyes to lips, throat to chest, hips and crotch, long, long legs.  
Patrick dragged his eyes away from David and peered owlishly his phone in the half dark room. He connected to the speaker and found the song. He was hyper aware of David’s bright eyes watching him. He tried to remember to breathe.  
(stop fucking around)

Deep breath.

(My god he’s beautiful)  
Patrick didn’t press play right away. He put the phone on the desk next to David’s leg and then cupped his face with both hands. He kissed him once, gently and said “My god, you’re beautiful David.”

He tapped the play button as David huffed out a breath and something unreadable streaked across his features.  
Patrick dropped his hands onto David’s thighs and looked directly into his eyes as the first licks of bluesy guitar poured from the speaker.

“Wow, I like this already” David said quietly as he sat forward, bringing his hands up to rest lightly on Patrick's hips. They were close now, so close.  
“Yeah, listen” Patrick whispered. He placed a finger against David’s full lower lip and gently pulled it down. He blinked slowly, unconsciously biting his lip, captivated by the shine of David’s inner lip. He looked up slowly, and met David’s eyes. They were wide, so wide, his body vibrating, from watching Patrick gaze at his mouth.  
(I’m allowed to do this, to touch him, he wants me to, he likes it)

Like fog lifting, the tension rolled out of Patrick’s body.  
Patrick finally leaned in and began to kiss, softly, first one corner of David’s mouth, then the other, he pulled in his lower lip, sucked it, gave it a soft bite and then ran his tongue across it. David’s body twitched hard, expelling an audible breath.

The singer began, the bass pulsed.  
\- I'm flyin'  
I'm flyin' high like a bird  
But my fluttering wings can't keep you from pullin' me down-

Patrick ran his hands up the outside of David’s thighs, around to his back, his fingers pressed into his spine. He slowly dragged his fingers up David’s back, applying pressure each time the bass pulsed. He pulled back just enough to murmur, “I feel that here.”  
David, eyes dark, mouth open, breathed out, “uh huh.”

Patrick’s hand moves up and wraps around the back of David’s neck, and he’s finally, finally kissing him, plunging his tongue into David’s mouth. And David is responding. Eagerly.  
(ogod ogod ogod)

It’s a slow and slippery kiss. So deeply sensual, Patrick can see red sparks behind his closed lids. He’s suddenly hard. So hard. He can’t contain a shudder when David’s hands slide up his chest and come to rest on his neck, pulling him closer. It’s heaven.

In this moment nothing else exists for Patrick, no nerves, no boldness. Just David. Just David and want. Bone deep, soul shaking Want. He presses his other hand down his back, down, as far as the desktop allows. A low moan rumbled in David’s throat. Patrick felt faint.  
(that was because of me, I did that)

-Your mama  
Your mama says I'm a fool  
And yeah, maybe that's true 'cause I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you-

The guitar whined and cried and was met by that deep bass that vibrated through both of them.  
David reacted to the sound with a small surprised “oh”  
“Right? Feel that? See…?” Patrick’s voice was hoarse.  
David was nodding briskly, whispering “Yeah, yeah” and pulled Patrick’s mouth back to his.

The placement of his hands on David’s body, on the back of his neck, and lower back, made Patrick feel powerful and tender and possessive all at the same time. Like this was his, David was his, to protect and fuck and love and hold.

(fuck and love fuckandlovefuckandlove)  
Shaking, Patrick inhaled sharply and moved his kisses to David’s jaw. Reveling in the feeling of their stubbled cheeks rasping against each other. His mind the sweetest blank except for:  
(David David David David)

Patrick stopped when his lips met David’s ear. “Da-vid...” Patrick exhaled, his breath hitching in the middle. The name came out of his throat with clear reverence. He said it like an incantation, an offering on an altar, a prayer. David was shaking too. The yearning guitar and the deep throbbing bass spun up and out and around them and David was melting into him.  
“Patrick” David groaned in response, a sound so guttural and packed with desire that Patrick forgot to breathe.

The air felt too warm. It felt humid and electric, like a summer storm.  
Patrick was losing it. He suddenly grabbed David’s hips and dragged him forward on the desk, and thrust against him hard. David gasped, mouth open, head tipped back. Patrick felt a flash of heat surge beneath his skin and he lunged into David, dragging his open mouth up his neck, rolling his hips, grinding hard and kissing, kissing, kissing. David moaned into his mouth.

Patrick was deliciously present in his body, every nerve lit up and attuned to David. Beautiful David, responding to him so gorgeously, greedily taking his tongue. Now, David was hooking one leg around Patrick’s hip, now wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck, clinging, hands in his hair, gripping his shoulders and Patrick was reeling.

David was holding on to him for dear life, opening his mouth wider to get more of him. More, and closer and Patrick was drunk on it. He was delirious from the sounds David was making, the feel of his solid, male, body against his own, the breathy way he said “Patrick” and “oh” and “yes” as Patrick tried to consume him. Every inch of his skin blazed with David’s touch, his senses laser focused on the man in his arms.

David had just worked one of his legs between Patrick’s and their clothed erections were making painfully delicious contact when the song, like before, just abruptly ended. In the quiet, the sound of their ragged breathing and their wet kisses filled the room. Then David dropped his leg from around Patrick’s hip, pushed him back a bit. And stood up.

(oh)  
Time slowed down.

Patrick’s knees buckled and he sagged a little in David’s arms. David pulled back and said “Is this okay?” Patrick, having no words available just nodded, tipping his head back and offering his throat. David pressed his face into Patrick’s neck and said firmly, “Please say yes or no to me right now Patrick.”  
“Yesyesyesyes” Patrick did not recognize his own voice.

David gathered Patrick close, one arm snaked around Patrick’s lower back, the other hand slid under his arm and gripped his shoulder. Leaning over him, David buried his face in Patrick’s neck, licking and sucking from collar bone to jaw. Biting into the juncture of neck and shoulder, sucking a flaming mark into the sensitive skin there.

Patrick’s moan was high and desperate, “Jesus David!”

Then David was finding his mouth and kissing him deeper. David moved his hand from Patrick’s lower back and grabbed his ass and pulled him in hard, grinding his cock against Patrick’s. The possessive and powerful feeling drained out of Patrick and was replaced with the most luxurious and wanton surrender. He wanted to give David everything. All of him. Everything. Patrick’s mind spun out. His entire body was raging. He felt a coiling energy low in his belly.  
( fuck fuck fuck fuck)

This was unlike anything he’d ever felt, ever imagined. This surrender, this pure, raw lust. The coiling sensation grew more intense.  
(O fuck, gonna come)

“David” he whispered, his mouth pressed hard against David’s collar bone. David still had his teeth on his shoulder, was still squeezing his ass and thrusting against him. Patrick was panting hard, on the verge of hyperventilating, he was overwhelmed, it was so much. It was too much.  
( cannot come in my pants)

“David stop” he gasped and David immediately went still. He held him so gently that Patrick thought he might cry. They panted together.  
David’s voice was high and worried “I’m sorry Patrick, I’m so sorry, it’s too much I’m too much!..”

“No, no, not too much! God David this is...you’re amazing!” Patrick was glad his face was still pressed to David’s shoulder. “ I had to stop because I was... I was going to… David I don’t want to come in my pants! I never..I’m sorry...” he trailed off, still gasping for air, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment.

“Okay, it’s okay Patrick, it’s okay.” David straightened up slowly. Trembling himself, he pulled his hips away from Patrick’s and softly stroked his back.  
They stood wrapped in each other’s arms as their breathing slowed. Patrick heaved a shuddering sigh. David had him. He was almost literally holding Patrick up. David was solid and grounding, and so sweetly comforting. 

Patrick was done. He was a goner. In the course of five sweet, blindingly hot minutes in this tiny dark office, in the store they build together, he was undeniably and irreversibly in love with David Rose. His heart felt suddenly dipped in thick honey, sweet, warm, and heavy. David released him slowly and sat back on the desk. Patrick was grateful for the space and also missed him immediately. 

To ground himself he took David’s hand and held it against his chest.He just gazed at David for a moment. David looked gentle and hopeful. He looked turned on, and tender and so heartrendingly vulnerable that Patrick couldn’t speak.  
(I’m in love with him)

Patrick’s voice was thick with emotion, “I never knew what wanting someone was supposed to feel like, David, before this,”-his breath caught in his chest- “before now, before you.”

David glowed. “My god Patrick, I’ve never felt... it’s never been. like this. for me.” Then he whispered, “Not even close.” They looked at each other for a long moment, like they were seeing each other for the first time.

“Thank you David.” Patrick used both hands now to press David’s palm against his heart. “For letting me… for hearing me…”  
David smiled, his dark eyes softer than Patrick had ever seen.  
“Of course. I’ll always hear you...you’re welcome Patrick and thank you too.”  
“...me? Why thank me?”  
“For being so…”-David frowned and twisted his mouth-”I think maybe. I didn’t know what this was supposed to feel like. Either. Wanting and being wanted. In the way you... In the way you want me. For me. My god the way you look at me Patrick...” David paused and looked away for a moment.  
(he feels the same, we’re the same)  
Patrick was gobsmacked. This really was new to David.  
David cleared his throat and looked back up at Patrick. He tried to lighten his voice, “You showed me a lot, with that song, with your ‘insides’, that was really…” David shook his head, closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, “that was really something.”  
Patrick looked at the floor, when he looked back up a blush was working its way up out of his collar. “Yeah, I showed you that I’m a fucking tease.” He was mildly embarrassed but grinning broadly.  
David barked a short laugh at the unexpected curse. He shook his head, and used that low, intimate voice. “No, you showed me what I could potentially do to you with music.” Desire bolted through Patrick again and his eyebrows shot up. “and seriously Patrick, if that reflects your insides, I’m in big fucking trouble.”  
Patrick smiled at this and said “Yeah, me too.”  
David continued lightly “Really, you showed me you wanted to go, like, 11th grade slow? not 7th grade slow?” David frowned bit, quirking that smile “And I don’t know how to do slow so, yeah, this has been helpful?”  
Patrick chuckled. “Yeah! 11th grade slow! I’m not ready for...everything... yet but I don’t need you to stand on the brakes for me David. I’m nervous about, about, about sex but…”  
“Patrick, I’m nervous too you know. I know you’ve only fucked women, but I’ve only ever fucked terrible, horrible people. I promise. This is new ground. For me too.” He brought his other hand to Patrick’s chest. Patrick folded it in.  
Patrick was smiling so softly. “Then we’ll get there. I want to get there. I would like us,”-touching David’s chest with one hand, tapping their entwined hands to his own chest with the other- “to take our time. We can figure it out together”  
(there’s an ‘us’ there’s an ‘our’ there’s a ‘we’)  
David looked at him with wide eyes, then down at the floor. Patrick continued “and…oh man, I’m sorry though, 11th grade slow must be..so not..not cool for you.”  
David then tipped his head back and looked straight up at the ceiling, he squeezed his eyes shut. “No Patrick, this is good, this is so so good because I never really went 11th grade slow even in 11th grade.” His voice had gotten a little thick and Patrick just stared at him. “11th grade slow...is...perfect”  
(I love him I’m in love with him)  
Patrick moved in to kiss him again but David shook his head and put his fingertips on Patrick’s chest. “Okay so, we need to stop? For tonight? I don’t think you understand what you’re doing to me. I can’t be held responsible for staying in 11th grade when you do things that make me… “ David stopped speaking and pressed his lips together.  
(oh yes, make you what?)  
Patrick decided to say it. Because that’s who he is now. He says the things in his head to this man. “Make you what? Wanna do 12th grade stuff?” Patrick’s eyes were bright and he was grinning, entirely too proud of himself for turning David on.  
“No! Not 12th grade stuff!” David was gently thumping Patrick’s chest with both hands.”Are you serious?! The way you look at me?!” -thump- “The sounds you make?”-thump “That’s like college stuff!”-thump- “Fucking doctorate level stuff!” -thump-”I think you must have a Phd in kissing!”-thump,thump,thump- Patrick leaned into the chest thumps, eyes sparkling, enjoying this new playful physicality. It held the promise of something truly joyful.  
“Well yeah, didn’t I tell you I’m a professor at the university? I teach advanced methods of kissing David Rose”  
“Well nobody I know ever took that class because I’ve never been kissed like that!”  
David snapped his mouth closed on that, but it was already out and Patrick was beaming.  
(F u c k YES)  
Patrick tipped back his head said it loudly “Fuck. YES!”  
David pressed his lips together, struggling not to laugh, clearly delighted by drawing another swear from Patrick. Clearly delighted by all of it. Patrick just beamed at him. Smiling so hard his eyes were crinkled almost closed.  
(my god I love him so much)  
Somethings will remain unsaid. For now.  
They walked out into the cool, clear night and faced each other, all soft eyes and ruddy lips.  
“You want a ride to the motel?”  
“No thank you, it’s not far and I need to. I need to move. My body”  
(I’ll move your body)  
Patrick didn’t say it. He reined in the lewd look before David picked up on it. This was enough for now. They have time.  
They stepped into each other’s arms for a very chaste kiss goodnight.  
“Good night David.”  
“Good night Patrick.”  
(no really, can I die from eye contact? 'cause I feel like I'm dying)  
He watched David start down the street and then went to his car.  
“Patrick.” He turned and somehow David was right there, pressing him up against the car door, kissing him, licking into his mouth. It was a rush. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed.  
(o damn. O goddamn)  
David smiled against his lips then said in an intimate voice “I’m going to have to jerk off to that song so send me a link okay?”  
Patrick’s knees wobbled “o-okay”  
David kissed him again and pushed away from him. “Okay, NOW goodnight!” and started to walk away, leaving Patrick flustered and smiling.  
“Hey David?” Patrick called out. David turned and walked backwards, grinning wolfishly at Patrick.  
“Yes Patrick.”  
“That comment was some solid 11th grade stuff!”  
“I know right?” They laughed together, eyes shining.  
Patrick got into his car still laughing. He put one hand to his kiss bruised lips and the other over his thundering heart, and closed his eyes.  
Something was blooming fast and large in his chest, something new and bright and brave.  
(god I can’t wait to see David)

*

The song that inspired the make out scene is  
Love is a bitch by Two Feet.  
Go look it up and have slow, filthy sex to it. Not too slow though as it really does end sooner than you think!  
The rest of the songs in order are:  
I like me better when I'm with you by Lauv  
Poker face by Lady Gaga Genie in a bottle by Christina Aquilera  
Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson  
Havana by Camilla Cabello  
Simply the best by Tina Turner is (of course!)mentioned but not played.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. The feedback is appreciated more than you know! Oh and thanks for your patience.  
> I have tried several times to break up the wall of words that happens at the end. I'm not clear on why I can't fix it. I apologize!


End file.
